708 Amelia
Add photo here Adult Female Year First Identified: 2003 as a 2.5 year-old independent subadult, 2001 year of birth Offspring Of: 468 Reggie Known Litters of Cubs: ? Genetics Study Samples Obtained: ? 'Identification:' Add here 'Distinctive Behaviors:' Add here 'Life History:' '2001:' Spring Cub with 468 Reggie and her Littermate, Speculated 708 Amelia is believed to be one of two 2001 offspring of 468 Reggie . If 708 is the 2001 offspring of 468 Reggie, then 708 Amelia would have been a spring cub in 2001. 708 would have spent the 2001 season with 468 Reggie and her littermate. '2002:' Yearling with 468 Reggie and her Littermate, Speculated 708 Amelia is believed to be the 2001 offspring of 468 Reggie . If 708 is the 2001 offspring of 468 Reggie then 708 would have been a yearling in 2002; remaining with 468 Reggie and her littermate. 'October 2002:' 708 AMELIA PIC 2002.10.xx YEARLING 708 IS BTB OFFSPRING OF 468 REGGIE in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|Yearling 708 Amelia October 2002 NPS photo from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2003:' 2.5 Year-Old Independent Subadult, 1st Year Classified 'July 2003:' 708 AMELIA PIC 2003.07.xx 2.5 YEAR OLD SUBADULT in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|2.5 year-old subadult 708 Amelia July 2003 NPS photo from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2004:' 3.5 Year-Old Subadult Add here '2005:' 4.5 Year-Old (Subadult or Young Adult?) Add here '2006:' 5.5 Year-Old Add here '2007:' 6.5 Year-Old Adult Female 708 Amelia must have mated in 2007 since she returned to the Brooks River with a spring cub in 2008. 'September 2007:' 708 AMELIA PIC 2007.09.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|708 Amelia September 2007 6.5 year old adult female NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2008:' 7.5 Year-Old Adult Female w/ 1 Spring Cub, 1st Known Litter, 284 "Electra", Speculated Add here '2009:' 8.5 Year-Old Adult Female w/ 1 Yearling, 284 "Electra", Speculated 'June 2009:' 2009.06.29: Ranger Jeanne's photo of 708 Amelia and her yearling (284 "Electra"). '2010:' 9.5 Year-Old Adult Female with One 2.5 Year-Old Cub, 284 "Electra", Speculated 'July 2010:' 2010.07.17: Ranger Jeanne's photo of 708 Amelia with her 2.5 year-old cub (284 "Electra") on Spit Road. '2011:' 10.5 Year-Old Single Adult Female 'June 2011:' 2011.06.09: Ranger Jeanne's photo of 708 Amelia standing near the floating bridge. '2012:' 11.5 Year-Old Adult Female 708 AMELIA PAGE INFO 2012 BoBr iBOOK.JPG|708 Amelia's information from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2013:' 12.5 Year-Old Adult Female Add here '2014:' 13.5 Year-Old Adult Female 'July 2014:' 2014.07.12: Ranger Jeanne captured these two photos (#1 & #2 ) of 634 Popeye mating with 708 Amelia on July 12, 2014. Ranger Jeanne captured these photos (#1 , #2 & #3 ) of 708 Amelia on July 12, 2014. '2015:' 14.5 Year-Old Adult Female with At Least 2 Spring Cubs, 2nd Known Litter 708 Amelia was not observed during official 2015 season bear monitoring session. However, 708 Amelia did return to the Brooks River with 2 yearlings in 2016, so 708 must have had at least 2 spring cubs in 2015. 708 Amelia must have chosen to raise her spring cubs elsewhere in 2015. '2016:' 15.5 Year-Old Adult Female with 2 Yearlings 'June 2016:' 2016.06.29: Mike Fitz' photo of 708 Amelia and her 2 yearlings. 'October 2016:' 2016.10.16: 708 Amelia and her 2 yearlings at Brooks Falls video by Melissa Freels.: 'July 2016:' 2016.07.01: Mike Fitz photo of 708 Amelia and her 2 yearlings. 2016.07.02: Mike Fitz photo of 708 Amelia and her 2 yealrings. Ranger Jeanne's photos (#1 & #2 ) of 708 Amelia. Ranger Jeanne's photo of 708 with her 2 yearlings. '2017:' 16.5 Year-Old Adult Female 708 Amelia kept her two 2.5 year-old cubs with her for the 2017 season. 'October 2017:' 2017.10.26: 708 Amelia snapshots (#1 & #2 ) by KCanada :: AMELIA 708 PIC 2017.10.26 KCANADA POSTED 2019.03.05 01.jpg|708 Amelia October 26, 2017 snapshot by KCanada AMELIA 708 PIC 2017.10.26 KCANADA POSTED 2019.03.05 02.jpg|708 Amelia October 26, 2017 snapshot by KCanada '2018:' 17.5 Year-Old Adult Female 'June 2018:' 2018.06.28: 2018.06.28: On the morning of June 28, 2018, 151 Walker and 708 Amelia were observed on the lower river...courting? Cam viewer, Olddude captured these snapshots (#1 & #2 ) of 151 Walker with 708 Amelia. Cam viewer, Caroline captured this snapshot of 151 Walker and 708 Amelia.: WALKER 151 PIC 2018.06.28 w 708 AMELIA OLDDUDE POSTED 2019.03.10 01.jpg|151 Walker (left) with 708 Amelia (right) June 28, 2018 snapshot by Olddude WALKER 151 PIC 2018.06.28 w 708 AMELIA OLDDUDE POSTED 2019.03.10 02.jpg|151 Walker (left) with 708 Amelia (right) June 28, 2018 snapshot by Olddude WALKER 151 PIC 2018.06.28 w 708 AMELIA CAROLINEB POSTED 2019.03.10.jpg|151 Walker (left) with 708 Amelia (right) June 28, 2018 snapshot by CarolineB 151 Walker with 708 Amelia video by Brenda D. Ranger Russ ID the female bear as 409 Beadnose but later stated in the comments that this is indeed 708 Amelia.: 151 Walker with 708 Amelia video by Cruiser: 15:16: Ranger Russ Taylor's June 28, 2018 15:16 comment : "Ranger Russ here, this morning I misidentified 708 as being 409. I had watched 409 so much earlier this summer that I started to see her everywhere. I looked at your photographs from this morning, and mine, and y’all were right, that was 708 with 151 this morning." Ranger Russ also shared these 4 photographs of 151 Walker and 708 Amelia from this morning. Photo #1 , #2 , #3 , & #4 .: AMELIA 708 PIC 2018.06.28 w 151 WALKER RANGER RUSS TAYLOR POSTED 2018.06.28 15.16 01.jpg|708 Amelia (right) with 151 Walker (left) June 28, 2018 by Ranger Russ Taylor AMELIA 708 PIC 2018.06.28 151 WALKER RANGER RUSS TAYLOR POSTED 2018.06.28 15.16 01 - 04 w COMMENT.JPG|708 Amelia (right) with 151 Walker (left) June 28, 2018 by Ranger Russ Taylor with Ranger Russ Taylor's June 28, 2018 13:16 comment AMELIA 708 PIC 2018.06.28 w 151 WALKER RANGER RUSS TAYLOR POSTED 2018.06.28 15.16 02.jpg|708 Amelia (right) with 151 Walker (left) June 28, 2018 by Ranger Russ Taylor AMELIA 708 PIC 2018.06.28 w 151 WALKER RANGER RUSS TAYLOR POSTED 2018.06.28 15.16 03.jpg|708 Amelia (right) with 151 Walker (left) June 28, 2018 by Ranger Russ Taylor AMELIA 708 PIC 2018.06.28 w 151 WALKER RANGER RUSS TAYLOR POSTED 2018.06.28 15.16 04.jpg|708 Amelia (right) with 151 Walker (left) June 28, 2018 by Ranger Russ Taylor 'October 2018:' 2018.10.06: KCanada shared this snapshot of 708 Amelia. On March 5, 2019 at 13:04 and at 13:10 , Mike Fitz commented about 708 Amelia during the 2018 season. Scooch shared this snapshot of 708 sitting on "Backpack's rock": AMELIA 708 PIC 2018.10.06 KCANADA POSTED 2019.03.05.jpg|708 Amelia October 6, 2018 snapshot by KCanada AMELIA 708 PIC 2018.10.06 KCANADA POSTED 2019.03.05 w MIKE FITZ 2019.03.05 13.04 COMMENT.JPG|Mike Fitz' March 5, 2019 13:04 comment re: 708 Amelia during the 2018 season AMELIA 708 PIC 2018.10.06 KCANADA POSTED 2019.03.05 w MIKE FITZ 2019.03.05 13.10 COMMENT.JPG|Mike Fitz' March 5, 2019 13:10 comment re: 708 Amelia not caring for cubs in 2018 AMELIA 708 PIC 2018.10.06 SCOOCH POSTED 2019.03.30.jpg|708 Amelia October 6, 2018 snapshot by Scooch '2019:' 18.5 Year-Old Adult Female For future use 'Known Courting & Mating:' '2014:' '634 Popeye: 708 Amelia Mated with 634 Popeye During the 2014 Season' 634 Popeye's page of the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book provides the information that 708 Amelia mated with 634 Popeye during the 2014 season. POPEYE 634 INFO 2015 BoBr PAGE 63 INFO ONLY.JPG|634 Popeye's page of the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book, page 63 ~ information section only On July 12, 2014, Ranger Jeanne captured these two photos (#1 & #2 ) of 634 Popeye mating with 708 Amelia. '2018:' '151 Walker: 708 Amelia Mated wtih 151 Walker between June 22, 2018 & June 29, 2018' 708 was observed mating with 151 Walker between June 22, 2018 and June 29, 2018 by cam viewer and park visitor, Lesleezee . Please note: Autocorrect changed mating to meeting in Lesleezee's July 15, 2018 17:05 comment and Lesleezee commented again July 15, 2018 at 17:07 to clarify that change by autocorrect.: AMELIA 708 INFO 2018.06.22 - 2018.06.29 MATING w 151 WALKER LESLEEZEE 2018.07.15 17.05 COMMENT.JPG|Lesleezee's July 15, 2018 17:05 comment re: observed 708 Amelia and 151 Walker mating (not meeting) between June 22, 2018 and June 29, 2018 AMELIA 708 INFO 2018.06.22 - 2018.06.29 MATING w 151 WALKER LESLEEZEE 2018.07.15 17.07 COMMENT.JPG|Lesleezee's July 15, 2018 17:07 comment re: 708 Amelia & 151 Walker mating not meeting 'Known Litters of Cubs:' '2008:' 1 Spring Cub (284), 1st Known Litter '2015:' 2 Spring Cubs '2016:' 2 Yearlings '2017:' 2 2.5 Year-Old Cubs 'Known Relatives:' 'Mother:' 468 Reggie , Speculated 468 Reggie is speculated to be the mother of 708 Amelia. 708 Amelia is believed to be one of two spring cubs in 469 Reggie's 2001 litter; 468's 2nd known litter. 468 Reggie was last observed in 2009 when she infrequently used the Brooks River. 'Father:' Unknown 'Siblings:' None Known 'Offspring:' '284 Electra' from 2008 litter 'Genetics Study Samples Obtained:' Add here Category:Bear Book